CANCER PREVENTION, CONTROL AND POPULATION RESEARCH (CPC) PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Cancer Prevention, Control and Population Research (CPC) Program is to develop and evaluate interventions that reduce the incidence and improve the outcomes of cancer in the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) catchment area and beyond. Program members establish novel approaches in risk reduction, screening, and early detection. They also conduct research to implement and monitor improved delivery of recommended preventive services, therapies, and survivorship care after cancer diagnosis. The program is organized around 3 scientific aims: (1) Discover strategies and develop and implement behavioral interventions to reduce cancer risk and improve outcomes after cancer diagnosis; (2) Evaluate and facilitate effective cancer screening, surveillance and treatment policies and their impact on practice and the healthcare system; and (3) Discover and characterize genetic and environmental factors linked to cancer. These aims reflect major working groups and initiatives that coalesces program members with other cancer center investigators through inter-programmatic collaborations that have impacted paradigms for patient care, health policy and the larger cancer research community. Extensive use of an array of shared resources, in particular Biostatistics, Cancer Outcomes, Genomics, and Tissue facilitate all aspects of member discoveries. Under the leadership of Gregory Cooper (Co-Leader) and Susan Flocke (Co-Leader) the CPC Program has 38 members including 30 full, 1 associate, and 7 clinical members. Members represent 20 departments, giving rise to a total of $10.8M in grant funding (annual direct costs), of which $8.2M is peer-reviewed and $2.3M is NCI-funded. Between 2012 and 2016, CPC program members published 1,174 publications. Cancer and program related publications included 25% inter-programmatic, 16% intra-programmatic, 6% inter- and intra- programmatic and 11% that involved collaborations with another Cancer Center. This highly effective Program has successfully created synergy among Case CCC CPC members and collaborations with investigators in other research Programs as evidenced by new initiatives in cancer prevention in underserved urban populations, tobacco control, new approaches to colon cancer screening and prevention, palliative care of patients with advanced cancer, and cancer risk in HIV infected individuals.